Austin and Ally, Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover
by Angelkiingy
Summary: Allyson Maria Dawson is a spy, and a young one, at 18 she is the third best in the world, the best, her parents, but when danger arises, she is forced into hiding, but when the school player and local bad boy Austin Moon start's to harass her, will she keep her cool or will she snap? Bad summary, but read it you won't regret it. T for caution
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my second fanfic, if you've read my first, you'll know this is totally different, but it's auslly all the way, hope you like it and review, also constructive criticism welcome.**

Chapter 1

Ally's POV

I walk down the black corridor to the conference room, annoyed. Seriously I just got back from my mission yesterday, and they know I have a 2 day period off before I'm called back in, it's so annoying, I'm tired, I have jet lag and I'm hung-over, for god's sake. I let out an annoyed groan. I walk into the conference room and flop on the sofa, in the corner. What I'm 18, and I get seriously grouchy in the morning, also my dad's, my boss so he doesn't mind me flopping onto the couch. I look at my dad and say "What!"

He groans "Ally sit up this is important,"

I sigh and sit up, and address my dad, "Dad, I got back from, my mission yesterday, you know not to call me until, 2 days after I'm back,"

He sighs "I know sweetie, but today is an exception,"

"Why, what have I done now, the mission was a huge success."

"It's not to do with the mission sweetie," he says, I look at him confused.

"Then what is this about?" I ask forgetting my fatigue.

"Sweetie, we believe your life may be in danger," I roll my eyes

"Daddy, my life is always in danger its part of being a spy," He sighs

"I mean sweetie, this danger is directed at you, not a mission, someone is after you, you do realise you're a huge threat for major organisations, because you are so good at such a young age. You're now the third best in the world." He explains, my eyes widening in shock.

"Third best, what happened to Taylor and Jackson, I was fifth best last time I checked," My dad chuckles softly.

"Sweetie, you became third best, 5 missions ago, so far you have had 1000 missions, and have never failed 1, another 500 missions you'll be beating your mom, and in another 1000 you'll be beating me and you're only 18, that's why you are a huge threat" I look at him shocked, what I don't keep tabs on how many missions I've done, I thought I had done a lot less than that.

"Bu…but, you'll be doing missions to so I can't ever be the best," I point out still shocked. My dad chuckles again, and again I'm confused.

"Sweetie, but unlike you, me and your mom do fail our missions, sometimes, you haven't, that is also why you are a threat, people are scared of you."

"Oh, so what am I going to do," I ask

"Well, me and your mom, think it's best if you go into hiding until, this is cleared up, so we're moving to Miami, and you'll be enrolled in the local high school, Marino High School I think it's called, and I'll buy a shop so you have a reason why you moved ok."

"What, Miami, High School, I haven't been to High School since I was 10," OK here is a fact not only am I a spy, but also a genius I graduated High School at 10 years old with honours, and then I went straight into the CIA to become a spy and then I was on my first mission less than a year later, so High School been there, done that.

"Yes High School, you have to blend in so just say you were home-schooled till then. Ok. Now what type of shop should I buy, you get to choose the type of shop and the name," He tells, I automatically perk up, I think for a bit, then it comes to me, a store filled with my favourite things.

"A music store, filled with every instrument imaginable, called Sonic Boom, and a practice room upstairs, for me to chill and practice my music, and I get to design the store and my practice room," I reply in a rush, causing my dad to smile, he knows I have a passion for music, if I wasn't a spy I would be a musician.

"I should of guessed, but I'm glad to see you smiling, we leave tomorrow, I'll get on the phone, and arrange for a shop, then in 2 days the designers will come in and you can boss them about, so go home and pack, also buy some new clothes if you want, and stuff for your new room," my dad says, throwing his shiny gold credit card at me, and then something comes to me after I catch it in mid-air.

"Dad, where will we be living?" I ask curious.

He smiles, "You know that, house we stayed 3 years ago that huge mansion, that I said we rented…" I nod my head remembering that huge mansion, I loved it there, my dad continues "…well I lied it wasn't rented, we actually own it," I smile happily, I loved that house.

"Really, YAY, we're going back there, Yes!" I jump up and down happily, a goofy smile on my face, my dad smiling happily.

"If you like sweetie, you can also use the designers to design your room," my dad says, I stare at him.

"Seriously, you mean it!" I ask, my dad nods his head, and I run up to him and give him a massive huge.

"Yay, thank you, thank you!" Still hugging him.

"Ok sweetie, now let me make the arrangements and you can go shopping ok" I nod, I put my dad's credit card in my purse and kiss him on the cheek, and wave at him and leave the room, and walk down the corridor, to the lobby, where outside the limo is waiting for me, who says spying doesn't pay. I tell the driver to head to the mall, for my shopping spree, smiling I couldn't wait now to move to Miami, maybe going into hiding, won't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 2

Ally's POV

_3 days later_

Ok, just finished decorating my new bedroom, I love it, I have a huge walk-in wardrobe, my bedroom is red, with oak flooring, I have a super king-size bed, a plasma TV, 3 couches which are leather that you just sink into, I have a vanity unit with all my make-up on and in it, I have an oak desk, for school work and I have 5 bookshelves full of books, though behind 1 bookshelf there is a secret room, where I keep all my spy stuff, you pull a book and it is revealed to you, but what's special about the book is that it scans your fingerprints, and if your fingerprints don't match the bookcase won't open and the book will come out like a normal book that you can read, very clever. I also have an en-suit, with a huge Jacuzzi, and a bath, a shower and all the essentials like a toilet and a sink. I love this house, it has a huge pool, and I can cook whenever I want, because it has an epic kitchen and I have my own personal music room, YAY. My dad has bought me a red Lamborghini convertible, with wooden dashboard and Italian leather seats, it's sits 2 people, my mom sent me a red motorbike, I love it, it's fast, streamline and I also fit my schoolbag and helmet under the seat, I can't wait to try that baby out double YAY.

I walk into the kitchen and start preparing dinner, beef lasagne, my dad walks in and smiles at me, and I smile back, he's also happy to be out of the city of New York, he prefers places like Miami, and I do see why, I'm loving it here. "Darling,"

"Yes, daddy," I reply looking up from the pan, where I'm cooking the minced beef.

"You do know we can hire a cook to do that, I've already hired a maid, I can get a cook also," I smile and shake my head.

"Daddy, I love cooking, I know you can hire a cook, but I'd rather do it, I never got to cook in New York, so now that I get to I'm not giving it up," I say very sternly, but I have a smile on my face, my dad puts his hands up in surrender, I'm pointing my spatula at him, he's also smiling.

"Ok, ok don't shoot me it was just a suggestion," he tells me, I smile and get back to my cooking, I hear my dad leave the room and go into the living room, I then hear the football, men. I begin to hum a tune under my breath, I then start to sing the tune and I realise it's 22 by Taylor Swift, I love that song.

After I finish cooking, dad and I have dinner, I loved it, and I haven't had lasagne since my mom went to Africa, 7 months ago. My dad looks at me, "Yes," I ask. He sighs.

"What, daddy," I ask worried. He smiles, and I'm confused.

"It's just, I can't believe my little girl, has grown up without me knowing," I smile and shake my head.

"Daddy, I'll always be your little girl, but remember I have and will continue to grow up," he smiles.

"I know, sweetie," he takes a bite of his lasagne.

"This, is really good sweetie, almost as good as your mother's," I pout.

"Almost as good," he shakes his head.

"Yes almost as good, she has been cooking longer than you," he says smiling and shaking his head, I sigh.

"Ok, but it will be better one day," I say smiling evilly, my dad sighs, but I know he's trying to hold back a laugh; I'm very competitive with my parents, no one else, just them.

Then something comes to me, "Daddy, when am I going to school," he thinks for a bit.

"Tomorrow," I stare at him.

"Tomorrow, but I have to pick an outfit, and make sure my motorbike is fit to use," I say panicking. My dad tries, but fails to stifle his laughter. I glare at him.

"Sweetie, your perfect whatever you wear," he says after he finishes laughing, I continue to glare at him.

"Yes, but I have to make a good first impression," I pout, my dad sighs.

"Sweetie, stop worrying, you'll be fine, anyway you've done High School once, you can do it again." I sigh knowing he's right; we eat for the rest of the dinner in silence.

After dinner, I take my motorbike for a spin around the mansion's grounds, then I have a shower and I change into, my silk nightie that goes just past my knees, and I curl up on my bed and pull the covers over me and I fall instantly asleep.

I wake with a start; because We Will Rock You was screaming down my ear, my alarm, I look at the clock 6 in the morning. I sigh; I turn my alarm off, grab my dressing gown and head down stairs. I walk into the kitchen and put the kettle and get a mug out, I then get the ingredients out for chocolate chip pancakes, I whip up in a batch in about 10 minutes. I pour myself a mug of coffee to wake me up and I eat my pancakes with syrup. After I eat my breakfast and I clean up its half past 6, half an hour to get ready. I rush upstairs and have a quick shower. I walk into my walk-in wardrobe, and look at what I'm going to wear, should have decided yesterday. I pick out black 6inch stilettos, black skinny jeans that show off my curves, a red tank top, and a white cropped leather jacket. I curl my hair in big loose curls, and apply a little bit of make-up, and I'm ready. I grab my bag, my purse, my keys and my helmet. I stuff my purse in my bag as I walk down stairs, my footsteps echoed around the empty entrance hall. I walk out of the door and to my motorbike, put on my helmet, put my bag in the space under my seat, and hop on, and I zoom out of the gate at 70miles per hour and head to school.

I park in the school car park, I park quite far away. I realise I'm early by 10 minutes, but the school was nearly full by the looks of it, I begin to feel nervous. I sigh and get off my bike, I lift up the compartment under my seat and get my bag out and put my helmet in the space, where my bag just was. I lock the compartment and slip my keys into my bag and I walk towards the school, my new school. I compose myself and put a smile on my face, I want to make a good first impression. I confidently walk to the entrance, when I begin to panic, the nerves getting to me. I stop and look back at my motorbike, to see if I could run back, get on and get away, without anyone noticing, but even though I could, it felt wrong. I look back at the school and sigh, then I put on a smile and walk towards the entrance again, feeling more confident with every step, I walk into the High School, and I knew this was going to be my toughest mission yet.

**I had to put 22 by Taylor Swift in I love that song and I love Taylor Swift, she's really talented.**

**Ok so I hope you liked the second chapter, review it, I love to hear your comments, well read your comments, but you get what I mean.**

**Next Chapter will hopefully be even better. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**By the way, what do you think of Ally's outfit from the previous chapter, just curious because I know nothing about fashion.  
**

**Ok Chapter 3, Trish is in it yay hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 3

Ally's POV

I walk in and everyone turns to stare at me, they know I'm new, and I see boys checking me out, I know I look good, but I just walk past, ignoring them, towards the administration office, to get my time table and locker number, I know everyone is still staring at me, I'm not sure if I like it or not, but hey adapting to new situations is part of being a great spy so I better get started.

Austin's POV

I drive into the school car park, when I see a red motorbike parked in my spot, MY SPOT. That got on my nerves; I have to find another spot now. I park my car next to the motorbike, so I could find out who the owner is, so I can tell him that it is my spot, I claim it and no one messes with me.

I walk into school, expecting everyone turn to me and say hi, but no everyone is staring at the administration office, I see Dez and walk up to him, he is also staring at the administration office, which annoys me. I cough startling him, he looks at me sheepishly "Oh, hey Austin,"

"Hey Dez, why is everyone staring at the administration office?" I ask confused

"Oh, new girl," he answers nonchalantly

"So, there are always new people," wondering why people care come on even the populars are staring at the door. Dez looks at me.

"I don't know, I'm just following the crowd, have you seen my armadillo Austin, he's gone missing?" I look at him confused, great way to change the subject Dez, I roll my eyes at him and he walks off to find his armadillo. I walk up to Dallas the football captain; I'm not friends with him, but we're not enemies either.

"Hey Dallas, why is everyone staring at the administration office?" I ask repeating the question I asked Dez.

"New girl," Dallas says without even acknowledging me. That stung, we may be acquaintances, but I am the most popular boy in school, so everyone acknowledges me.

"So, there are always new people, why is this one so special?" I ask seriously confused and I am starting to get frustrated. Dallas looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Have you seen her?" he asks me. I look at him, and shake my head.

"Actually Dallas, no, no I haven't seen her," now I am starting to get pissed.

"Well, Austin, it's because she is smoking hot," Ok, not what I was expecting, I am about to question further when the administration office door opens and the most gorgeous girl in history walks out. Her black stilettos adding length to her already long legs, her black skinny jeans hugging her curves like a second skin, her red tank, showing off the top of her cleavage, and the white cropped leather jacket tying the outfit together, her brown hair and blonde highlights curled perfectly. I could see what Dallas means. She walks down the corridor ignoring the stares, when she turns the corner everyone snaps out of it and goes back to what they were doing, but I'm still staring. Then a girl with black hair jumps in front of me snapping me out of it.

"Hi Austy," she says in a sickly sweet voice.

"Hi Kira," I say bringing her into a kiss. She smiles at me, but again I'm staring after the new girl, who isn't even in view anymore. I sigh and smile at Kira, my girlfriend, Miss Popularity, the queen bee, I grab her hand and we walk to our lockers together.

Ally's POV

I find my locker quite quickly, I have already memorised the map, spy skills come in handy. I open my locker and start putting my stuff in it, and I notice who is standing, she is opening her locker, she is a short Latino girl, I smile at her and say "Hi, I'm Ally," she looks at me in shock, but then she smiles.

"Hi I'm Trish, new girl right?" my smile broadens.

"Is it that obvious? Oh well, hey do you know where room G25 is it's my homeroom?" I ask, even though I know, it's just a good way to make friends. Trish's smile broadens also.

"Yeah, that's my homeroom also, I'll show," I smile.

"Yay, can I sit next to you, you're the first person I've talked to?" I ask nervously, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, sure, but are you sure, you want to sit next to me?" Trish asks now she's nervous now. I smile.

"Of course I do, why do you ask that?" I ask curious. Trish smiles a small smile, and she sighs.

"It's just that, you have a making to be a popular, and sitting next to me will ruin your chances of being one. I'm an outcast and not popular at all, no one likes me." I stare at her shocked then I smile.

"Trish, I don't want to be popular, they don't have true friends, and populars are horrible, if you must know I'd rather be an outcast with 1 true friend, can my true friend be you?" I ask, Trish lighten up slightly and she smiles a small.

"Really?" she asks, not believing me. My smile widens.

"Really," I reply, her smile widens.

"Ok, now let me tell you who to avoid, Austin Moon local bad boy, school player and most popular boy in school, and his girlfriend the queen bitch, and most popular girl in school Kira Starr. They are the most popular couple in school, she shags anyone with a dick, apart from her own boyfriend and he flirts with every girl in school, and all girls want to date him, he is hot and can charm a snake just by looking at it." Trish says I look at her shocked.

"Ok, anyone else I need to avoid?" I ask, quickly recovering.

"No not really," Trish smiles and I smile back. Suddenly I felt someone brush up against me and I look around and see everyone had moved out of the middle of the corridor. I look at Trish confused, she just nods her head to the couple walking down the corridor, I look at Trish and she mouths 'Austin and Kira' I mouth back 'Oh' I turn back to the couple, looking at Kira to Austin, Kira has long black hair, which goes with her pretty brown complexion, her brown eyes cold, her mouth in a smirk, she knows girls are jealous of her, because of her boyfriend, she's wearing a short black dress, that should only be worn at cocktail parties, that shows of her figure and breasts, also black stilettos like me and a white cardigan that I personally think that doesn't suit her. I look at the girls, pushing out their breasts, hoping Austin would notice. I shake my head in shame, knowing that I will most likely be in classes with them. I look at Austin, blonde hair flopping just the right way, brown eyes observing the seen around him, his mouth in a smirk, looking at all the girls who are trying to get his attention, he's wearing black skinny jeans with silver chains hanging off his belt, a white shirt and a red leather jacket, he is also wearing a silver whistle necklace. I look him up and down unimpressed; I have dated fitter. I then realise that I'm wearing the similar clothes as him, I shake my head and turn to Trish.

"What's the big deal, I've seen and dated much fitter boys," I tell her, she looks at me shocked clearly she has a thing for him.

"Really, you have, you do know he has a six pack?" I scoff.

"I've dated boys with eight packs, so no not impressed," Trish is staring at me impressed I shrug.

"Cool, can you introduce me to them?" She looks at me, but I can tell she is joking. I smile.

"I would, but they're all stuck up jerks and you're way too good for them," I say with a smile, not mentioning that most of them are European and I will never see them again, because they don't know my real name. Trish smiles at me.

"Oh, ok then, I don't want to date a jerk," I smile I'm happy because I have my first true friend and my first ever friend and I know we are going to get on well, and hopefully we will become best friends forever.

**please give a review and constructive criticism welcome. I love your feedback.**

**Shout out**

**Lolkid_14_1 thanks for your review and I will certainly consider putting Trez in the story.**

**zendayagomez Thanks for your review also **

**Guest Austin's in now hope you like it**

**Also here are some stories I think you guys might like if you haven't read them. I'll hopefully do this every time I update. (P.S I don't own them, and if your story is mentioned review and also I think these stories are great.)**

**Pregnancy 101 by R5RossLynch29**

**Parenting 101 by R5RossLynch29**

**She Came Out Of Nowhere by Jammydodger45 **

**Replaced and Moving On by LinaNamiStar**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter, hope you enjoy it.  
**

Chapter 4

Austin's POV

I'm walking down the corridor, Kira at my side, everyone, parts for us like usual, and I spot the new girl, right opposite my locker, she's talking to what's her name, that outcast girl, they don't even notice anything is different, until the new girl is bumped into, then she looks around, and notices us, she looks at both of us making judgements I suppose. She looks me up and down, but by the look on her face she isn't checking me out, she isn't even bothered after about 5 minutes she's lost interest and continues talking to what's her face. She isn't even trying to impress me like the other girls. I stop by my locker and kiss Kira goodbye, and she walks off around the corner to her locker. I see everyone has decided to go back to what they are doing before and I'm glad, I open my locker and get my books and then I walk across the corridor and stand behind the new girl, what's her face notices and points at me, the new girl turns around. I smile my 100watt smile at her that gets all the girls swooning over me, but she seems unaffected, she just scoffs, and I'm thrown off my game, but I continue to smile. "Hi I'm Austin, and you are?" I say in my most charming voice, she just rolls her eyes.

"I know who you are, and I'm not going to tell you who I am," she says very sweetly, but I'm just thrown even more, most girls will kill for me to talk to them and know their name.

"And, why won't you tell me," I ask sweetly, she just sighs.

"Because I don't want to or need to tell you," she replies with a smirk.

"And, you won't tell me because," I ask wondering what her game is, her smirk widens.

"Because, you're an egomaniac bad boy, who needs his head examined, because he clearly thinks just because he's popular, he can get and have anything or anyone he wants, and in reality, he's just a spoilt brat, and that gets you nowhere in life," she replies with a smile, leaving me speechless and annoyed. Then she turns around and links arms with what's her face, and walks away, leaving me in her wake. I stare after her shocked then I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked around and saw Dez, he looked at me worried.

"Hey, Dez did you find your armadillo?" He smiles.

"Yep, he's safe and sound, man are you ok, you've been standing in the same spot for about 10 minutes, and the bell just went and you were totally oblivious." I smile

"I'm fine, just thinking," I reply, Dez smiles.

"Ok," he says I smile. Wow I was staring at the same place for 10 minutes, after some girl why? I walk into my homeroom and I see the new girl sitting at the class, in deep conversation with what's her name. Me and Dez are early for a change, we sit at the back, new girl doesn't even notice, I turn to Dez.

"Dez, do you know the new girls name?" I ask.

"Nope," he says

"Do you know her friends name?" I ask.

"Yep," he replies.

"What is it?" I ask.

"What's what?" he replies.

"Her friends name, what's her friend's name?" I whisper-yell at him.

"Oh, Trish," he says not at all taken aback from my outburst. I hadn't noticed that the class had started to fill up; I see Dallas, Matt and Jack walk over to the new girl and they start to flirt with her, I start to have a cramping in my stomach, and I feel slightly sick at the sight of it, and I have the urge to punch every one of them and I don't know why?

Ally's POV

I turn around and see Austin standing behind me. He smiles at me, clearly trying to charm me, I just scoff at his efforts, I've clearly thrown him off his game, but he quickly recovers shame. He says "Hi I'm Austin and you are?" in a voice that could charm any teenage girl, but me because I'm a spy I've learnt to resist it and also, I actually don't find his voice charming, so I just roll my eyes at for even trying, but I decide to reply anyway.

"I know who you are, and I'm not going to tell you who I am," I say in my sweet and innocent voice, I see Trish looking at me in shock, I hide a smile, and then I see I've thrown Austin off his game again, well good, serves him right for being a complete and total, asshole, he's too cocky for his own good.

"And, why won't you tell me," he asks me, I sigh, because isn't it obvious, or is he oblivious.

"Because I don't want to or need to tell you," I reply with a smirk, because he clearly doesn't get that answer often.

"And, you went tell me why?" he asks again, with a different wording, wow this guy must be getting desperate, so I decide to answer truthfully. My smirk widens as I think of my answer.

"Because, you're an egomaniac bad boy, who needs his head examined, because he clearly thinks just because he's popular, he can get and have anything or anyone he wants, and in reality, he's just a spoilt brat, and that gets you nowhere in life," I say smiling at the end, I look at Trish by the corner of my eye, she's trying to stifle a laugh, I look back at Austin and he's speechless, I bet that has never been said to him before. I turn around and link arms with Trish and we walk off leaving Austin in our wake. When me and Trish are out of earshot of Austin we burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face?" I ask Trish, through my laughs.

"I know, he was speechless, it was priceless, I wish I had it on recording," she replies quickly before bursting out laughing again. After about 5 minutes of laughing we begin, to calm down. I grab Trish.

"Come on, if we're early to homeroom we can choose the back seats," I say dragging her.

"I thought you said you didn't know where you're going" she says, I stop. Then I smile.

"I don't I'm just guessing," I lie. Trish smiles.

"Ok, it's this way," she says and she begins to drag me.

"Hey!" I say.

"Pay back for dragging me," she replies simply. I laugh.

"Fair enough." I say Trish smiles. We enter the classroom about a minute later, it is empty. I smile and run to the back of the class next to the window and sit down, Trish runs after me and sits down next to me, I smile.

"Told ya so," I say, Trish laughs.

"I didn't doubt you," she says smiling, I smile back, I felt normal, and I liked it a lot. Ok, I've never had any friends before. I've had acquaintances, allies and co-workers, I've even had boyfriends when I was under disguise, so they don't know the real me, but I've never ever had a friend, and I now know what I've been missing.

"So, what brings you to Marino High School Ally," Trish asks, she's curious.

"Oh, well my dad recently bought a store in the mall, called Sonic Boom, so we moved here, and I've been home-schooled for like my whole life." I say Trish stares at me.

"Really?" she questions.

"Yep," I reply, but secretly I think, when I know, I can trust you, and I have permission, I'll tell you the true story.

"So, why aren't you being home-schooled now," she asks, I smile.

"Well, my parents have taught me all they know, so they decided to send me to high school, so I can learn more and I can do my exams, and get qualifications," I say, Trish smiles.

"Cool," she says, I smile at her I then notice another presence in the room, I look out of the corner of my eye, and I see Austin and a tall skinny kid with ginger hair.

"Who's the ginger Trish?" I ask curious. She looks and sees who I'm talking about, she smiles.

"That's Dez, Austin's Best Friend, which shocks me greatly, seriously, Dez is extremely strange, he's not even popular, he's an outcast like me yet Austin is still friends with him, and Austin is still mega popular." She explains, I smile, so he does have friends outside the populars interesting, I'll look him up in a minute. The class begins to fill up, I look at Trish.

"Did you hear the bell go off," I ask, Trish just shakes her head, I shrug my shoulders, in a 'oh well' fashion. Suddenly boys begin to swarm me, and I smile, I see Trish begin to panic, I look at her and mouth 'don't worry, they're not here to kill us' she stifles a giggle, I smile wider and look at the boys.

"Hi boys," I say in a sweet and very successful southern bell accent.

"Hi," they say back in unison.

"So, what's your names?" I ask them fluttering my eyelashes, I'm flirting with them, but I'm not interested in them, a boy with brown hair and brown eyes speaks up.

"I'm Dallas," he says, I can tell he's self-centred by the way he says his name, like it's a brand, I nod smiling and look at the next boy, blonde hair with baby blue eyes cute, but vain, his hair looks like he put a lot of effort into it to, make it look like he didn't put a lot of effort in it.

"I'm Jack, s'up," I smile.

"I'm fine, thanks," I reply sweetly, I look at the third boy, black hair and startling emerald eyes, but I see something dark in him and it kind of scares me, and trust me it's really hard for me to get scared, but smile at him anyway.

"I'm Matt," he says, in a too sweet voice that made me cringe inside I smile.

"Lovely to meet you all," I say sweetly, keeping an eye on Matt.

"So what's your name," Dallas asks impatiently, I smile.

"Guess," I reply. They looked at me shocked not knowing what to say, I look at Trish she's smiling.

"Susan," Dallas guesses I shake my head.

"Jessica," Jack guesses, I smile and say.

"Nope," I can see them getting frustrated, I smile, then Matt is about to guess when the teacher comes in.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN!" she bellows, the boys quickly return to their seats and I smile, today was going to be a good day.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter write a review.**

**Shout outs**

**Thestoriesaremine thanks for your review, but I did say I'm considering, I'm not sure yet  
**

**Horse7899 thanks for your review and here is the answer, no I didn't get them name from the author Ally Carter books but I have read them, that is what inspired me to do Ally as a spy, I just liked the phrase don't judge a book by it's cover, so I used it as my title, but I see why you asked it is similar, but no I didn't get the name from that series of books.  
**

******Also here are some stories I think you guys might like if you haven't read them. (P.S I don't own them, and if your story is mentioned review and also I think these stories are great.)**

******All The Time In The World by ****Jammydodger45 **

******Just Listen by Lilly5603**

******Moon Coast Academy by x-StayRossome-x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next Chapter I don't know if this is good or not but hope you enjoy it, and sorry it took so long, homework I hate it.  
**

Chapter 5

Ally's POV

"Good Morning Everyone" the teacher says smiling, she changes her attitude quickly.

"Good Morning Miss Travallsky," everyone replies but me.

"Well, I think you have all realised we have a new student joining us today," Miss Travallsky says smiling at me, I smile back, as everyone turns to look at me I smile at them as well.

"Would you like to come to the front, and introduce yourself," she asks me, I take a deep breath and I nod my head, still smiling. I stand and walk to the front, self-conscious for the first time in my life, because I may be in hiding, but I'm not in disguise, I'm completely me, minus the spy stuff. I smile at everyone, a false smile. I see Austin staring at me intensely, I see sympathy in his eyes, he must know I'm scared, I feel my butterflies in my stomach die down, and I smile a small smile inside, that went through to my fake smile, I can feel my smile broaden, what's wrong with me? I take a calming breath and say.

"Hello, I'm the new girl, my name is supposed to be secret, but I don't think the teacher will allow that, will you?" I ask addressing the teacher; she shakes her head, so I have to tell, damn. I sigh and continue.

"My name is Ally, that's all you get; you don't get my full name. I moved here from, New York and my dad owns a store, I've been home-schooled all my life, but hey I travel a lot, that's me and that's all you'll get to know about me," I finish with a smile, a real smile, because I have a feeling, no one has ever refused to give their full name before, by the shock on everyone's, including the teacher's faces, I hide a smirk and walk back to my seat, and sit down, I know everyone is staring at me, I'm used to it, I smile at them. I hear the teacher cough, getting the classes attention.

"Well, that is a very unique way to introduce yourself Miss…" I tense up as, she is about to say my last name, when I give her my least terrifying death glare that stops her in her tracks, I scare her, she continues, "…Ally" I smile, and relax again, the bell rings for my next class, Maths, yay, note my sarcasm.

"Trish, what do you have next?" I ask before we go.

"Maths, what do you have next?" She asks.

"Maths also," I say smiling "T15, you."

"T15 also isn't that great" she says.

"Yep," I say, we grab our stuff and walk to T15.

Austin's POV

I tuned out when the teacher walked in and say the usual good morning out of habit, I start to think about the new girl, when I notice she's walking to the front, and everyone is staring at her, I decide to tune back in, she turns around a smiles, the most gorgeous I've ever seen, at everyone, but I can tell it's false, because it doesn't reach her eyes, her eyes are full of panic; I think. I want to go there and comfort her, and tell her it will be all right. What's wrong with me? She catches me staring and I see the panic die down in her eyes and a twinkle of mischief appears; her smile broadens. I smile at her, she takes a calming breath and she says, "Hello, I'm the new girl, my name is supposed to be secret, but I don't think the teacher will allow that, will you?" I hear the mischief in her voice; I see her look at Miss Travallsky, she's shaking her head, she sighs, she really doesn't want to tell people her name, she continues.

"My name is Ally…" what a beautiful name, seriously what's wrong with me? She is still talking "…that's all you get; you don't get my full name. I moved here from, New York and my dad owns a store, I've been home-schooled all my life, but hey I travel a lot, that's me and that's all you'll get to know about me," she finishes with a smile, she's looking at all the shocked faces, and she's hiding a smirk I can tell, she walks back to her seat, ignoring all the stares, she just smiles at everyone after she sits down. The teacher coughs getting everyone's attention.

"Well, that is a very unique way to introduce yourself Miss…" I see Ally tense up, when the teacher is about to say her last name, and I see Ally give the most terrifying death glare I've ever seen in such a petite girl, it's clearly scares the teacher, but she hides it before anyone notices, and continues "…Ally", I see Ally visibly relax and smile, the bell rings before the teacher can speak again. I check my time table, yay maths, note my sarcasm. I pick up my stuff, not even bothering to wait for Dez, and head to maths T15.

Ally's POV

I sit at the back of the class in Maths bored as hell, we were early again, but there is a seating chart and I have to sit next to Kira, Yay, I get to sit next to a pompous princess. I text Trish.

Ally=**Bold **Trish=_Italics_

**Save me!**

_No Save Me, I have to sit next to Cassidy, she's blonder than a coconut._

**That bad huh, well I'm sitting next to Queen Bee Kira, she's a pompous princess, by the way she acted this morning.**

_Damn and I thought I had it bad, Good Luck :D_

**Thanks for your help Trish!**

_No problem Ally, we better stop texting teachers coming._

**Ok, get ready for Maths, YAY. (Note my Sarcasm)**

I see Trish laughing, I see she has my text, I smile. I hear someone plonk down next to me, I see Kira, great. I ignore her, and I pray, she ignores me, but luck wasn't on my side because she decides to speak.

"You know, it's a privilege for you to sit next to me," she says quite cockily. I roll my eyes and continue to ignore her. She doesn't like that I can tell, but she doesn't say anything because the teacher is setting our work, and handing out worksheets, I look at it and sigh, trigonometry great, I get to work right away and finish in 15 minutes, and I see everyone else is still on question 1, great this is going to be a long hour. I notice Kira looking at my work and copying, I snatch it from under her nose, she clearly isn't used to doing her own work, she probably only ever copies, and she always gets away with it, but I certainly won't let anyone copy my work. She is giving me a very bad death glare I roll my eyes, and start painting my nails red, shocking her. She puts her hand and I know what's coming next, the teacher nods at her, and she says.

"Sir, the new girl is copying my work, and she's painting her nails, waiting for me to figure it out," everyone turns to stare at me, waiting for my excuse, I just smile, and shake my head.

"Actually sir I've finished the work and Kira was copying me, I snatched it out from under her nose, so she couldn't copy, and I started painting my nails, because I am bored, and she's telling lies to get me in trouble, because she didn't get what she want," I say coolly and calmly, shocking everyone in the room, Kira shocked that I didn't back down and meekly let her get away with it, god she has a lot to learn.

"Ok then if you've finished let me see it," the teacher says, I smile and stand up and pick up my sheet and I made sure it is my sheet and I walk to the front and hand it to the teacher, so he can mark it, I stand there blowing on my nails to dry them, everyone staring at me and the teacher, I see him marking, he's done in 5 minutes, and I smile.

"How did I do?" I ask sweetly, he coughs, and hands it back to me all correct, my smile widens.

"What do I do now?" I ask curious, because I'm bored.

"Umm, do these 3 sheets," he tells me, I smile and say thanks and I go back to my seat, Kira giving me a terrible death glare. Take that Bitch, your plan backfired. I start to work, and I finish them in 40 minutes, 5 minutes to kill, I finish my nails and then I walk up to sir so he can check my work, all correct again I sit back down bored. The bell goes for break, thank God.

"Ally," I look up.

"Yeah," I say.

"Can you stay after class for a minute," I sigh, but my head. Everyone begins to pack up including me and I walk to Sirs desk.

"Yeah, what do you need?" I ask sir politely.

"How would you feel to go into AP Maths?" he asks me, I smile.

"I would love to," I reply politely, but I'm thinking yes I get away from Kira, woo who, I'm doing my happy dance inside. He dismisses me, and I walk out happy.

Austin's POV

I got to Maths and saw Ally, sitting next to Kira, this is going to be an interesting lesson. Sir set out work, and I am struggling with the first question, I look over at Ally, after 15 minutes of struggling, and I see her snatch something from Kira, oh no, what has she done? I shake my head, I see Ally painting her nails, unfazed that she angered Kira. That makes Kira even more mad, Kira raises her hand, sir nods at her and she says, "Sir, the new girl is copying my work, and she's painting her nails, waiting for me to figure it out," I see everyone turn to stare at Ally, waiting for her answer, usually girls hide in their seat when Kira does this but not Ally, she just smiles and shakes her head, then she speaks up full of confidence.

"Actually sir I've finished the work and Kira was copying me, I snatched it out from under her nose, so she couldn't copy, and I started painting my nails, because I am bored, and she's telling lies to get me in trouble, because she didn't get what she want," I stare at Ally shocked like everyone else in the room, no one ever, accused Kira of copying, Ally is in deep trouble she better watch her back.

The teacher speaks up "Ok then if you've finished let me see it," Ally stands up, and picks up her sheet, and walks to the front, and hands it to the teacher, Ally blows on her nails to dry them, I assume; everyone is watching her and the teacher forgetting about the work, who cares about trig anyway, after about 5 minutes Ally speaks up.

"How did I do?" she gets handed her sheet, and her smile widens, she must have got them all correct, then she's curious.

"What do I do now?" she asks, I think she's bored, wait why do I care?

"Umm, do these 3 sheets," he tells her, she smiles and says thanks and Ally goes back to her seat, Kira gives her a terrible death glare. I can't believe her planned backfired, that's the first time that's happened, wow. She begins to do her work. I turn back to my forgotten trigonometry, but I can't concentrate I can't believe Ally, stood up for herself, wow, she's amazing, seriously, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? Before I know it it's break-time finally, I gather my stuff and run out the door, I'm first out, I wait for Ally, no Kira, I wait for Kira, not Ally, never Ally, I'm lost in thought when I see Kira come out.

"Come on babe, before the Slut comes out," I stare at Kira confused.

"Who?" I ask, who's got into Kira's hit-list, then I know Ally, oh no.

"The new girl, Austy duh," she says with a smile, I nod and smile. Good Luck Ally.

**Also here are some stories I think you guys might like if you haven't read them. (P.S I don't own them, and if your story is mentioned review and also I think these stories are great.)**

**Chained by DrinkingAir  
**

**Ally's Sweet, Sweet Revenge by StorieeMakeer123**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry took so long to update, just got back to school last week, so kinda tired, so if the chapter sucks that's why? Also loads of homework AAAHHHHHHHHHH! I hate homework, but gotta do it. Anyway here's chapter 6, enjoy. **

Chapter 6

Ally's POV

I walk to my locker, and put my books away, then I get my laptop and head to the library, and I get there, I find a table, 30 minutes of break perfect. I open my laptop and put in my pin, Spyheartlover99, and open the schools Wi-Fi, I double click it, I start clicking on the data files of the school, password protected, I begin to hack, and I'm done in about 5 minutes, seriously the fire wall was down in minutes, it was just getting past the security codes, that stumped me for a second, but after that it was plain sailing. I enter the student files, umm who first, I know Austin, I type in the search _Austin Moon _and about 5 Austin Moon's popped up, popular name I look at the years, and there is two seniors, _Austin. K. Moon, _and _Austin. M. Moon _ I guess, I click on the first one, 50/50 shot right. A picture of a brunette boy comes up, with green eyes, cute, but not the right boy, I back up and click on the second name, and a picture of a blonde and brown eyed boy pops up and I know I have the right guy, I look at the profile:

_Italics= Austin's profile _(Normal and in brackets)=(Ally's thought's)

_Austin. M. Moon's Profile _

_Name: Austin Monica Moon _(Seriously, Monica, does his parents hate him or something)

_Age: 18_

_Gender: Male _(Really, I couldn't tell thanks for clearing that up!)

_Address: 9 Apple Grove Street, Beach Lane, Miami MI9 20WN _(Wow, he lives near me Damn it!)

_Mother: Mimi Moon _

_Father: Mike Moon _(Ok, I think I know why his middle name is Monica)

_Contacts:_

_Home Phone: 01255 986520_

_Mobile: 07798 333074_

_Work:_

_Address: 12 Miami Mall Lt Matrass Kingdom Miami MI8 72KO_

_Phone: 01467 988769_

_Behaviour Report: Needs to Improve_

_Subjects Report: Needs to Improve a lot._

_Subjects Grades Art C Drama C+ Design and Technology F English F French D German F Geography F Gym A- _(Not Surprised)_ History D Maths F Music A+ _(Wow, really, didn't see that one coming)_ Science D+ _(Well I'm not surprised he's failing, he doesn't try in lessons)

_General Report: He is very capable of getting good grades, he just needs to apply himself in the lessons more, he is very smart, but he doesn't show it. He hangs out with the wrong type of people, they are a bad influence on him, if he doesn't improve soon, there will be little, if no chance of him graduating, high school. He needs to hang out with the more influential people, that can help him do good. He has the makings of an amazing student, he just needs someone to guide him in the right direction. _

I hear a gasp and look around, I see nothing out of the ordinary, but I swear I heard Austin, I shrug and I decide to get off Austin's profile, and I type in Kira Starr instead and she automatically pops up, she looks so innocent in her picture, Bitch. I begin to read.

_Italics= Kira's profile_ (Normal and in brackets)=(Ally's thought's)

_Kira. E. Starr Profile _

_Name: Kira Elisa Starr _(Such a pretty name, for a horrible Bitch)

_Age: 18_

_Gender: Female _(Seriously, can't you tell from the profile picture,)

_Address: 12 Beach Street Beach Road Miami MI9 12HK _(Shit she lives on the same street as me, God kill me now, wait a minute why the hell did I think that)

_Mother: Elisabeth Starr_

_Father: Jimmy Starr_

_Contacts:_

_Home phone: 01255 792408_

_Mobile: 07778 935502_

_Work:_

_Address: 15 Parker Lane Lt Starr Records Miami MI8 NK05_

_Phone: 01255 842905_

_Behaviour Report: She is a little Angel _(Wow, are the teachers blind or something,(I laugh at the ridiculousness of it all))

_Subjects Report: One of the top in her class, needs to improve in Art and Music._

_Subjects Grades Art C Drama A- Design and A+ Technology English A+ French A German A Geography A+ Gym A- History A+ Maths A+ Music C Science A+ _(I wonder how she got such high marks oh yeah, by copying the person next to her, that little Bitch)

_General Report: She is a darling and always tells the truth. _(Are we talking about the same person here) _She is a delight to teach, and always does well, she is polite in the hallways, and students love her _(No they don't love her, they fear her) _she loves to help and has never been bullied or bullied anyone in her life. _(No seriously are we talking about the same person, who every outcast fears, and have you actually met her). _Her classwork is always correct and her homework always well done and in on time. _(Of course because she copies off the person next to her and gets smart people to do her homework for her, or she beats them up, Bitch).

I stop reading all these lies, and get off her profile, I look at the clock my next class is in 5 minutes, I get off the school website, and make it look liked it hadn't been hacked that took 3 minutes, and I logged off. I put everything in my bag and I head to my locker and get my textbook out for French, well this is going to be a boring period, the bell rings, yay French not that I need to learn it I'm already fluent.

Austin's POV

I look at my watch, seriously it's only been a minute it feels like a decade, Kira is seriously boring me, all I hear is blah, blah, blah, and all I can think about is Ally, strange. Why do I keep thinking about her, she's just a girl, a pretty, confident, smart, very smart girl, I sigh. "Austin, Austin, AUSTIN!"

"WHAT!" I yell at Kira, she pouts.

"I've been calling your name for about 5 minutes," I look at her, then at my watch. Wow she wasn't kidding.

"Sorry," I mumble, then I kiss her full on the mouth, she begins to kiss back put I pull back, I don't feel it. She pouts.

"Why did you stop kissing me?" Damn think Austin think.

"Because I've got to go and get my homework from Wimpy Will," I quickly lie, she sighs believing me, she pecks my lips and walks off. I let out of a sigh of relief, and walk off towards the place I know no one will look for me the library.

I walk in and I see Ally on a white laptop with a giant red A on it, I wonder what she's on, I sneak behind her and peak over her shoulder and see what she's looking at and I see she is looking at someone's profile, whoa she hacked the school website, I look closer and see a student's name _Austin. M. Moon_ wait she's on my profile, she'll know all my personal information, I've got to stop her but how? Though I would like to see what the teachers have put, I gasp, she's almost at my medical record no one I mean no one can see that, shit she's looking around I dodge out of her line of sight, she shrugs and I see her go off my profile, thank god that was close, I see her go on someone else's profile I hear her laugh, the most musical laugh ever, I walk out of the library mystified, and wanting to find out about this girl. I look at my watch, 5 minutes till the bell, I walk to my locker and get my books out, yay English next, I hate English kill me now.

**Sorry No Shoutouts or Stories to read today, been busy please forgive me.**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Ok sorry people this is just an Author's Note, sorry to disappoint people, I won't be updating in a while, because I'm moving house yay, so sorry, but check out my other story, ****_The Marriage of the Demi-Gods _****also Austin and Ally fanfic here's a snipit.**

**Prologue**

"I call, the meeting between the House of Apollo and the House of Aphrodite to order." The judge bangs his gavel.

"Ok, this feud has been going on for too long, you Penny Elizabeth Dawson are the Head of the House of Aphrodite, and you Mike Moon are the Head of the House of Apollo, how do you to suggest you end the feud." The judge says staring at the two of them. They shake their heads in unison, neither of them sure how to stop the feud. Then the judge speaks.

"Penny, you've just had a baby girl correct," Penny nods her head.

"She is the heir to the House of Aphrodite, no?" the judge questions, Penny nods her head and says.

"And House of Zeus," The judge looked shocked, heir to 2 houses, a powerful kid. He continues.

"And you Mike, you've just had a baby boy yes?" The judge says, Mike nods his head confused.

"He's the heir to the House of Apollo and Poseidon, right?" The judge already knew about Mike's kid, Mike nods.

"Perfect, I know how to stop the feud," Mike and Penny looked at each other confused.

"How?" Mike asks.

"Marriage," He said, then they got on what he was on about.

"Wait, WHAT?" Penny and Mike scream in unison.

"Yes, Mike's kid and Penny's kid will marry, uniting the 2 houses stopping the feud," the judge says, smiling.

"What, if they don't like each other," Penny asks worried, she didn't want her baby marrying someone she doesn't love, let alone like.

"They will learn to love each other," the judge says, Penny wasn't pleased by this answer, but she let it slide.

"Are you sure it will end the feud?" Mike asks, not entirely happy with this idea.

"Yes, I'm certain." The judge says happily, just wanting to end this feud.

"Ok, if we agree to this arranged marriage, what will happen?" Penny asks, curious but she knows it will stop the feud.

"Then there will be some conditions," The judge says, cautiously.

"What conditions?" Mike asks.

"Well, for starters they aren't allowed to meet until the wedding, secondly they aren't allowed to know about the arranged marriage until they are 18, thirdly they must be married before they are 20, and finally to break the feud off completely they must have a child." The judge ticks off.


End file.
